edfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Way Ed
"It's Way Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This episode is where the Eds try to be trendy. Plot After a rude awakening courtesy of his friends, and consulting his "who to scam and when" diary Eddy & Co set off in search of their daily victim or rather, his allowance). However the other kids are far too busy to pay attention to someone as un-hip as the Eds, they're all in the grip of the latest fad - stilt walking, even Plank is having a go! So, why don't the boys have stilts, mmm ? Well Eddy says they do, (which is news to Ed & Double D) except they're made from old garden tools and golf clubs, Ed can go along on his at the speed of light, Eddy just about can wobble along but poor Double D is too scared to move which is probably just as well because by the time the guys get there stilts are uncool, the next fad is "whizz-wazzing", and of course by the time Eddy can wire his disco glitter-ball to his head it's old stuff too - are the kids doing this to the Eds on purpose? Eddy quickly realizes that whatever they do they will always be one fad behind so they need to get inventive and be two fads ahead, there follows a strange parade of Ed-style fads born from a desperate attempt to set the trend - choo-choo mania, inverting yourself in your clothes, wearing your mailbox on your head, even screening tv shows from your mouth - neat aerials Eddy! It's all good but it's not good enough till until clumsy Ed collides loudly with all the inventions and the "Fab Freaker" fad is born. Now all the Eds have to do is get the other kids to pay attention to them. However, their efforts become useless as they tire themselves out and trudge home. Quotes *'Edd': at Ed in full "fad freaker" gear "Actually Eddy, it's hip, it's now … but it smells funny." ---- *'The Kids': "Whizz whizz, it's time to whazz!" ---- *'Eddy': he notices no-one is taking notice of them "We're so ahead, we're invisible!" ---- *'Ed': Double-D and Eddy are behind again, in their messed up Freaky Fad "I'm hungry!" Eddy: a long pause and the screen goes black "Shut up, Ed." Trivia *How did the Cul-de-Sac change fads in just seconds it would take longer for a fad to die out plus they would have to go buy all that stuff. *In this episode, the streetlights are wooden, not steel. *In the episode "Out with the Old, In with the Ed", Jonny repeats the phrase "Whizz Whizz, it's time to whazz!". *Ed seems really hungry and thirsty in this episode. *When the Eds are coming up with ideas at the shed, Ed can be seen with two left hands when he tries to switch his limbs around. Gallery Image:Its_way_ed_0001.jpg|3 Eds Image:Its_way_ed_0002.jpg|"You're still Mr. No Nothing!!" Image:Its_way_ed_0003.jpg|Edd scared to move Image:Its_way_ed_0004.jpg|Stylish! Image:Its_way_ed_0005.jpg|Mirror balls are no toys Image:Its_way_ed_0006.jpg|OMG! Image:Its_way_ed_0007.jpg|Eddy is now fun to watch Image:Its_way_ed_0008.jpg|Chu Chu Train Image:Its_way_ed_0009.jpg|Ed in a mailbox Image:Its_way_ed_0010.jpg|Thirsty boys Image:Its_way_ed_0011.jpg|Flying Edd Image:Its_way_ed_0012.jpg|Ed messed up his parts Image:Its_way_ed_0013.jpg|Colorful teeth Image:Its_way_ed_0014.jpg|Fad Freaker! Image:Its_way_ed_0015.jpg|Broken Freaker... Image:Its_way_ed_0016.jpg|"A new fad!" Image:Its_way_ed_0017.jpg|Tree Freaker Image:Its_way_ed_0018.jpg|Eddy is not amused Image:Its_way_ed_0019.jpg|Fresh air Image:Its_way_ed_0020.jpg|Ed is really thirsty Image:Its_way_ed_0021.jpg|Edd owns a bird house... inside his ear Image:Its_way_ed_0022.jpg|"It's the latest thing" Image:Its_way_ed_0023.jpg|Bad Freaker Image:Its_way_ed_0024.jpg|"I'm hungry!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1